


【翔润】Game Rules 31（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】Game Rules 31（ABO）

松本润不信任樱井翔。

因为不信任，才私下里和难波医生签订了合同，而不是把所有的希望都寄托在他身上。

因为不信任，才会那样的顺从温和，一点脾气都没有，樱井家并没有给他提供足够的安全感让他撒娇任性。

因为不信任，才会在松本胜雄找到他的时候一声不吭，用自己的方式解决问题。

因为不信任，松本润甚至没有去想别的可能性，而是认定了他住在这里的目的，仅仅是为了带走龙儿。

因为不信任。

那你呢，樱井翔，你给松本润信任你的条件了吗？

你没有。

如果有，你就不会在出事的时候以那样的恶意来揣测松本润，还在想着他是不是跟松本家一伙的了。

如果有，你就不会怀疑龙儿到底是谁的孩子。

如果有，你就不会一点犹豫都没有的拿着离婚届去市役所，然后把婚戒冲进下水道了。

你都没有百分之百的信任松本润，那凭什么要求对方全力相信你呢。

听着松本润的质问，樱井翔张口结舌，一句话都说不出来，他就只能这么看着对方一手抱着女儿，一手提着超市的袋子，转身向着公寓的方向走去。

头也不回。

管家看了一眼樱井荣子后就抬脚打算追上去。

“松田！回来！”樱井翔以前所未有的严厉语气呵斥管家，让后者立马停下了脚步，一动都不敢动。

大少爷好像生气了啊……

松田管家咽了口唾沫，双手叠放在小腹，恭敬地垂下了头。

“走，回家。”说完这句话，樱井翔就拉开车门坐进了后座，十分疲惫地闭上了眼睛。

樱井荣子和管家对视一眼，然后无奈地叹了口气，也坐上了车。

管家替夫人关好门，然后自己坐上了副驾驶。

黑色的豪车，安静离去了。

 

还好龙儿是个小吃货，松本润给她买的半熟芝士蛋糕和零乳糖牛奶就轻易地哄好了她，小姑娘边看图画书边吃蛋糕，孩子爸爸则认认真真地做饭，认认真真地和孩子一起吃饭，认认真真地洗碗收拾房间，认认真真地给龙儿洗了澡以后又给自己洗了个澡。

等女儿抱着娃娃睡着了以后，松本润拎着两听啤酒，兜里揣着一包香烟就翻上了房顶。

松本润现在身上套着一件旧工服，下身是一条帆布裤子，洗掉了满身的香水味也洗掉了头发上的发蜡，现在他带着一个男士发箍将头发全都拢到了脑后，从妖冶的牛郎又恢复为了那个清清爽爽的Omega。

点燃香烟深吸一口松本润伸直双腿坐在房顶，一手夹着烟一手撑在后面，把烟雾喷吐在空中，朦胧了天空中的月色。

从进门到现在，松本润刻意不去想跟樱井翔、跟今天下午有关的任何事，忙了一大圈之后放松身体，他也冷静了下来。

在家门口说的那些，不过是口不择言的气话。

可也就是这些气话，让松本润醒悟，嘴上说着有多么多么爱樱井翔，到头来，他对樱井翔的态度，和对松本胜雄的态度，其实没什么差别。

他甚至无法将和二宫同样的信任给予给樱井翔，在松本润的内心深处，这个姓樱井的Alpha，和那个姓松本的Alpha，一样的靠不住。

也许，松本润爱上的，只是他心目中的樱井翔，而不是那个现实中的男人。

否则也就不会有这样的下意识反应了。

归根结底，在那样的家庭里长大成人，松本润觉得自己已经失去了百分之百信任一个人的能力，表面上跟谁都能过得去，可是，休想有任何一个人走进他的内心深处，那是仅属于他自己的空间，谁都不能触碰。

在松本润的潜意识中，如果这个地方被别人触碰了，那就跟他在众目睽睽之下赤身裸体的行走一样恐怖。

樱井翔没有夺走龙儿的心，可是不代表其他人没有这个想法，从管家的只言片语中松本润也能听出来，是樱井俊的授意，而樱井荣子十分支持。

仔细想想，对方那据理力争的样子，还是由那么几分可爱的。

将最后一口啤酒倒进嘴里，让苦涩泛着气泡的液体顺着喉咙滑下去，松本润做了个决定。

这周就搬家吧。

 

从上了车开始，樱井翔就一直阴着脸，直到吃完晚饭樱井俊回到书房，樱井翔后脚就跟了进去。

房门的隔音效果很好，可没过几分钟，仍然有断断续续的争执声从里面传了出来，还伴随着砸东西的声音，争吵最后以一记响亮的耳光结束了。

樱井翔最后的那通咆哮，客厅里都听得一清二楚，“你早就知道小润把那份文件抽出去了！你居然一直不说！让我像个傻子一样冲到市役所交了离婚届！你到底安的什么心！就这么不愿意看着我好是不是！！！”

被抽了一个耳光之后，樱井翔带着额头上触目惊心流着血的伤口和一边肿胀的脸颊猛地拽开了书房的门，然后狠狠甩上，实木房门发出一声巨响，他看都没看客厅里坐着的母亲和妹妹，径直上楼拿了自己的包，然后出了家门。

看架势显然今晚是不回来了，几天后回来都说不准。

樱井翔走后，家里落针可闻。

尴尬的沉默，五分钟后，樱井荣子轻轻叹了口气，起身向书房走去。

敲了敲门，里面并没有传出回应，等了半晌，樱井荣子推门而入，第一眼见到的就是在地上摔成碎片的水晶烟灰缸。

那还是樱井翔送给父亲的五十二岁生日礼物。

小心绕开碎片，樱井荣子抬头，就见自己的丈夫，正出神地盯着门旁边的方向看。

顺着丈夫的视线回头，那幅《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的油画就映入了樱井荣子的眼帘。

“你说，荣子，我们是不是做错了？”樱井俊的声音第一次透着不确定和迷茫，他从来没有想过，从小懂事听话的大儿子，会以这样激烈的方式来忤逆自己，还是为了一个松本家的Omega。

樱井翔的指责和控诉还回荡在他的耳边，那句“这辈子，我只有松本润一个Omega，只有松本龙儿这一个女儿！”掷地有声，他不禁问妻子，也是在问自己，这么坚决地反对两个人在一起，到底是对是错？

“你知道吗，那个松本家的小子，居然去做牛郎了。”樱井荣子犹豫了一下，还是把自己下午的见闻告诉了丈夫。

“是，小翔也说了，要不是他从家里离开的时候只带了五十万，还遇上了早产和大出血，他也不至于过得那样艰难，我们可是一分钱赡养费都没掏，他也一分钱都没管我们要过。”

丈夫的话让樱井荣子沉默了，半晌，她才自言自语般地开了口，“我不知道，我是真的不知道……”

樱井俊听了妻子的话，苦笑不已，“我也不知道啊。”

离开家以后，樱井翔一路开上高速，深夜飙车一个多小时才算是散去了堆积在胸膛里的那股怒气，他随便找了家医院处理了一下自己额头上的伤口，去酒店开了个房间，买一瓶烈酒把自己灌醉，然后倒头就睡。

他心里清楚，今天晚上自己绝对不适合出现在松本润住的那栋公寓附近，可是还抓心挠肝的想念，最后他只能用这种方式，强行让自己入睡，才能缓解那种灼烧五脏六腑的炽痛。

 

在酒店住了一周，除了不回家，樱井翔的工作和生活一切照旧，他琢磨着已经过了这么多天，自己还是去松本润那里看看吧，却得知的对方已经搬家的消息。

“不过我听说好像是搬到江东区去了，说是孩子以后好在那上学，他还在我这里定了手作果酱呢，让我给他寄到新地址去。”房东是个健谈的大婶，还做些手工甜品果酱的生意。

从大婶那里问出了新地址后，樱井翔大喜过望。

“孩子，听我说一句，有时候逼得太紧，可是会起反效果的。”大婶的告诫让樱井翔连连点头，千恩万谢的走了。

他找到了松本润的新家，每次去，都只是远远地躲在一旁看着接龙儿放学的松本润回到家里，看着他们的新家是一个比之前公寓好一些的地方。

有时候也会跟着去龙儿的幼稚园，看着小家伙很快就适应了新环境，跟二宫和相叶的儿子久治玩得很开心。

这次松本搬到了二宫家附近，松本润没时间接送孩子的工作就变成了二宫和相叶，两个小孩子则因为能经常和小伙伴见面而兴奋不已，龙儿看起来比住在原来的地方要高兴多了。

应该是那个脚本已经写完了吧，樱井翔再也没见松本润去过歌舞伎町，相对的，跑杂志社跑得更勤了，似乎他写作的工作已经上了个台阶，约稿的人也越来越多了。

樱井翔有时候觉得自己像个变态似的，没事儿就远远地跟在人家身后晃荡，却从来不敢上前去打招呼。

他也就无从知道，被标记了的Omega对自己Alpha的信息素，到底有多敏感。

自从樱井翔跟着松本润的第一天起，他就已经察觉到了身后那条熟悉的尾巴，只是不点破，看这个笨蛋能坚持多久。

没想到，这家伙居然从夏末一直坚持到了冬初。

 

圣诞节这天，松本润正好不需要打工，二宫和相叶已经带着自己的儿子飞到瑞士滑雪度假去了，要玩一个多月，他觉得把龙儿一个人扔到幼稚园未免有些过分，就替小姑娘请了假，带着她上街玩去了。

在一家很大的书店里，龙儿被松本润扔到儿童图书区玩去了，他自己则漫步在书店里，浏览着一排一排的图书。

看着书架上的一排硬装《莎士比亚悲剧集》和对面那个有些鬼鬼祟祟的身影，松本润突然出手使劲推了一下他这边的三本书，硬装书将对面书架上的几本同样的硬装书推出了书架，“噼里啪啦”掉一地，也将对面的人吓得不轻，手忙脚乱地弯腰把书都捡起来，直起身子准备将书都放回去的时候，就对上了一双带着调侃的眼睛。

趁着对方捡书的功夫，他已经把这一侧的几本书都抽掉了。

“我说，‘绅士’先生，你还要跟踪我到什么时候？”松本润调侃道，看着樱井翔的脸，从额头红到了脖子根。

 

在书店见到樱井翔时，龙儿还别别扭扭，当松本润告诉她“把龙儿带走不是樱井叔叔的主意”，且被请了好多好吃的以后，小姑娘就对“樱井叔叔”重新建立起了信任，不禁让松本润感叹，“小孩子的世界就是单纯。”

到了下午，龙儿已经腻在樱井翔怀里不愿意下来了。

从中午开始，天空中就飘散着细细的雪花，让圣诞节的气愤浓郁到了极点。因为是工作日，也因为还是有些冷，大街上散步的行人并不是很多。

樱井翔抱着穿得跟小熊一样的龙儿，身边走着松本润，看着Omega的侧脸，他由衷地觉得，此时此刻，美好得简直不真实。

“润，对不起……”想了想，樱井翔还是决定道个歉，“那时候我妈……”

“阿姨的心情我能理解，都过了这么长时间了，还提它做什么。”松本润摆摆手，说得不在意，可语气并不是那么释然。

樱井翔识相地闭了嘴，刚要找个别的话题，龙儿就指着马路对面那棵巨大的圣诞树开了口，“爸爸，爸爸，我想去那里看看！”

松本润欣然应允，这条路不是主要街道，但马路依然很宽，就是车不多，等红灯的行人也不多。

异变就发生在三个人快要走到马路对面的时候。

一辆破破烂烂的白车逆行着闯过红灯，径直朝着樱井翔和松本润这边撞了过来。

首先反应过来的是松本润。

他用尽全力将抱着龙儿的樱井翔推到了带着隔离墩的人行道上，甚至在庆幸自己此刻的视力那么好。

透过前挡风玻璃，他分明看见坐在驾驶室里开车的人就是松本三郎，那个他曾经的养父，已经完全没有了昔日的矜持和高贵，他赤红着眼珠子神色狰狞而疯狂，花白的头发看起来至少要比实际年龄老了十多岁。

老社长已经变成了邋遢的老头子，在破车里显得狼狈不堪。

被撞得飞起来的那一刻，松本润还琢磨着，松本三郎居然获得了减刑假释……

后背重重地接触地面，他隐隐约约听见了一声不似人类发出来的嘶吼，还夹杂着小女孩尖利的哭声。

撕心裂肺、仿佛把他从中间劈成两半的疼痛之后，松本润的世界，陷入了一片宁静的黑暗。

 

——TBC


End file.
